Naruto: The Uchiha Duo
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: The Adventures of Naruto Retold with a non - evil Sasuke and my OC Jun. main pairings are NaruHina, SasuIno and OCSaku. I suck at summaries but hope you will give this fic a chance. NO FLAMES!
1. Meet the Uchiha Duo

I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted to read my DBZ story I was planning on adding to it but since I just listed the power levels it was removed. Anyway I've decided to start two new fics to make up for it, this one being focused on the Naruto series the key difference being the involvement of my OC, Jun Hujiri.

Chapter One – The Uchiha Duo

It was many years ago to this day that the nine tailed demon fox and the six tailed demon fox attempted to lay waste to the Hidden Leaf in the Land of Fire, in an attempt to protect the leaf the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his Second in command Kaichun Hujiri used all of their inner chakra to seal the demons inside of their own sons believing that they were destined to do great things one day. The dying wish of each of the men was that the sons be looked at as heroes for holding the demons inside them and carrying that giant burden for their entire lives. Unfortunately these wishes were not honoured… Minato's Son was constantly bullied by other children but managed to be safe due to the interference of a man who he saw as a grandfather, the third Hokage while Kaichun's boy received the same treatment he could not handle it for long resulting in his abandonment of Konoha at least for his younger years. Luckily for him the boy was found by Itachi Uchiha and taken in to be raised him alongside his own younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. The young child received the Uchiha signature visual Jutsu from his late mentor Ranko Uchiha upon transfer by the latter's death. This is the tale of Naruto Uzumaki and Jun Hujiri.

"Too slow brother" said a young boy with a smirk with a trail of crimson oozing slowly from his lips.

"I don't think so Sasuke" the other boy responded determination ever present in his obsidian coloured eyes.

The first boy wore a light blue t – shirt with the Uchiha Insignia adorned on the back, baggy white shorts that reached his knees, finally he had Shinobi sandals on that were as black as the dark night sky currently above them. Sasuke charged forward alternating between left foot and right foot, the grass lifted along with a gale of wind surrounding the young Uchiha's feet, Sasuke drew his kunai ready to strike.

'He's looking to end this' thought the second boy. He was wearing a black t – shirt which reached his elbows, the sleeves held silver stripes trailing down the length of both sides, on the back of the shirt was a insignia that hadn't been seen in many years, it was the shape of two dragons intertwined and surrounded by lightning, this was the symbol of the Hujiri Clan. Next was his trusty short sword Raikutskei is strapped to his back held in place by two brown shoulder straps that cross his torso at a diagonal angle. His shoes are light blue Shinobi sandals joined by tape wound around his lower legs. Finally he wears a black cowl over the lower part of his face, this is joined by a simple eye patch to both hide his Sharingan and conserve the Chakra it would take to use it constantly. Jun reached up for Raikutskei, SHWINK! Sasuke's kunai and Jun's Raikutskei connected sending a shockwave from the linked knife – edges illuminating the dark forest around their home.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate" smirked Jun.

Sasuke merely smirked in return, smoulders engulfed his body triggering the youth's vanishing technique.

'I hate it when he does that' Jun cursed in his mind, he scanned the area but strangely his eyes were unmoving, however an attentive expression graced Jun's features. 'Gotcha!'

The young Hujiri's body glowed slightly in addition his visible eye gained an almost ethereal presence, he swiftly vanished.

'Damn' thought Sasuke 'I forgot about the red flash!'

Yet again Sasuke's Kunai and Raikutskei collided, a tempest airstream exploded, an all-encompassing sound filled the battlefield.

"Sasuke? Jun?"

A tall teenager sauntered along the grass, he looked around taking in the small river and many trees that surrounded him "it's time to come home"

Back in the trees Sasuke and Jun had broken their opposing positions instead they stood looking at each other with giant smirks on their faces. Jun vanished in a swirl of red light, Sasuke joined him by using his smouldering flash.

"You two never learn" smirked the older Uchiha, he moved his hands in a series of hand seals and called "Lightning Release: Shockwave Paralysis Jutsu!"

Pins of electricity gathered in mid – air. Upon reappearance Jun and Sasuke were instantly slammed by the electro – needles, they hit the ground seizing up becoming completely immobile.

"No fair Itachi!" growled Sasuke once he was able to move again.

"Big brother you cheated!" protested Jun "We don't know any Jutsu!"

Itachi just chuckled "Maybe next time my brothers, for now we must return home for dinner"

Sasuke and Jun smiled at the mention of food "Let's go big brother".

Itachi took one last glance around the training area prior to leading his brothers towards their small home. The three of them vaulted among the treetops, the scenery they saw below was simple only consisting of native wildlife and of course the shrubs and foliage that periodically appeared against the bases of tree trunks but to Itachi, Sasuke and Jun they were merely blurs passing by far too speedy to even register with their naked eyes.

'Another day of training completed' thought Jun happily "both Sasuke and I are really growing in ability and strength, sadly we can't learn any Jutsu from Itachi because he feels that it should be our official sensei who teach us any Jutsu but nevertheless we were really progressing in our physical abilities' .

They were quickly progressing through the darkened forest scanning the trail with their eyes looking for any trace of movement below.

"So how did your training go today?"

"Well enough" said Sasuke shrugging in mid – jump "It'd be going better if you'd just teach us a few Jutsu".

"And you know why I can't do that Sasuke" Itachi responded coolly.

"Because the academy is supposed to and besides you don't feel we're ready" was the mock – imitation response of Sasuke.

"We both know we're ready Itachi" Jun added in an almost pleading voice "Please"

"I'm sorry my brothers" said Itachi sounding genuinely disappointed "but it would be unfair on the other students hoping to be Genin especially since you're already training with your Sharingan".

"Fine" sighed Sasuke and Jun in unanimity.

"Don't worry about it" stated Itachi in an attempted voice of reassuring "you only have to wait three days until you start at the Hidden Leaf Academy"

The only response that Itachi got was a mere grunt of disapproval from his younger brothers.

The tree hopping brothers gracefully touched down, around them was a cobbled stone path jagged rocks protected the pot plants from exterior damage, various trees glazed the path up to a rickety old shack appearing to be assembled from the wood of darkest red, finally a large oak bore down onto them which in the day time was intended to protect the house from sunlight.

"Home sweet home" said Jun wearily rubbing his sore eyes.

End Chapter One

This One was a bit short but it's more of a Prologue sort of thing. Next Chapter we meet Naruto and along with the Uchiha Duo start their time at the Academy Sayonara friends until next time!


	2. Introduction into the Ninja Way of Life!

Sorry the wait's been so long I have been really busy with course and finally have a spare moment to write this. I don't have a Beta so I'm doing all the editing myself so please take that into consideration, as always I don't accept Flames.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except for my OC Jun and the general plotline of this fic.

Here we go!

THE UCHIHA DUO

CHAPTER TWO – Welcome to the Village Hidden in the leaves.

Jun Hujiri, final descendant of the Hujiri Clan was waiting for his adopted twin brother Sasuke Uchiha for today Sasuke and Jun would begin their training as Ninja in Kohona Village. Jun was wearing his usual outfit of black pants equipped with a white tape wrapped around his upper left thigh, a black shirt hugged to his skin by two identical tan fastenings which maintained Jun's signature weapon's position on the young Hujiri's posterior. Finally Jun's face was mostly concealed by a midnight cowl screening his lower features from sight. The final piece of Jun's outfit, a narrow strip of cloth he had used to shape a headband in order to obscure his secret weapon, The Sharingan inherited from his mentor upon the latter's death.

A noise alerted Jun to another's presence, he smirked slightly "Sasuke hurry up we're gonna be late for our first day man!"

"Easy on" growled Sasuke "we still have quite a bit to get there".

"Yeah, well Mr. Brooding-" here Sasuke shot his brother a glare "- it's the first day so I wanna make a good impression".

"It's respectable for a member of a famous and extinct clan to be fashionably late" countered Sasuke running a hand through his hair impatiently.

Jun merely snorted in response, turned on his heel, a moment later the youngster had charged ahead into the forest.

"Impatient as ever" grumbled Sasuke bending down slightly, the youngest Uchiha zoomed after his brother. Sasuke grinned feeling the pleasant breeze grazed his features, running through the forest had always been one of his favourite things to do from a young age.

"Dammit" cursed Jun "How are you so fast?"

"You may be fast but Uchiha's are most famous for being masters of speed" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah I guess" grumbled Jun but he instantly perked up "On to Kohona!"

The grass merely grazed the underside of Jun and Sasuke's sandals, trees nipped past without really registering to the same extent of an image but rather materialising as simple blurs amidst various things Jun couldn't pick up through his eyes.

"I hope Itachi is alright on that mission of his" Sasuke suddenly said "He tends to get carried away sometimes".

"Big Brother should be okay" Jun attempted to reassure him "He's made of tougher things than what most people are".

"True enough" chuckled Sasuke "Always knew he had a thick skull".

Jun and Sasuke shared another laugh yet each had a look of deep trepidation in their eyes, secretly they worried for Itachi and desperately hoped that he wasn't desperately in trouble but had completed his mission and had nearly arrived back in Kohona.

Trees began to part; a path slowly revealed itself to our heroes, all that the duo could see was a very, very large tower behind an enormous gateway that almost encompassed the large tower itself.

"What is your business in Kohona travellers?"

The voice belonged to a tall man with jet black hair and bulky armour strapped to his body. An elite member of the Hokage Guard was standing before them.

"I'm Jun Hujiri, me and my brother Sasuke Uchiha have come to enrol in the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy".

"Ah, new recruits" boomed the Knight, a large smile lighting up his hardened appearance "It's a pleasure to see the young ones taking in interest in serving Kohona, I'm Hamaya, formerly the black ninja but now I'm an official Hokage Defender, you can go on in"

"Thanks Hamaya"

Hamaya nodded, reached over to the lever, the gate slid open to call Sasuke and Jun into Kohona Village for the very first time. The dirt crunching underneath their feet the Uchiha duo sauntered through Kohona at a sedate pace taking in the various sights, the main attractions were either small shops' selling day to day items or dwellings for the Kohona Natives. After around an hour of searching a dome-shaped structure came into view, primarily coloured red one could say that this was the centrepiece of Kohona itself.

"Hey there, who are you two?" a voice rang out from behind them, not pausing to think Jun drew his blade with a flourish rotated and in one swift motion had the short sword's tip held against the potential attacker's throat.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Never sneak up on us" stated Jun evenly "It could mean your death".

"That's a fine way to treat a lady" growled the strange new girl, she wore a long red battle-style dress over a pair of skin-tight spandex shorts, and finally her pink hair was held in place by a green headband.

"What's your name?" Sasuke interrupted while clearly ignoring her last statement.

"Sakura Haruno, yours?"

"We're the guys who're gonna whip your ass in the entrance exams" spat Sasuke "Let's go Jun, we're wasting time out here".

Jun nodded "Yeah, let's go, I wanna size up the competition before the exam starts, not that they'll compare to anything we're capable of, nice to see the ones we'll potentially be studying alongside"

"Yeah, shame Itachi wouldn't teach us any Jutsu" shrugged Sasuke.

Smirking to one another Jun and Sasuke took their leave of their new acquaintance ready to begin their first day as Ninja Trainee Contenders.

"What Jerks" hissed Sakura "I hope to god they get the lowest entry scores"

Meanwhile in another part of the exact same village a young blonde boy had just slipped his arm into the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit and zipped it up.

"It's time for me, Naruto Uzumaki to start on my path to become the greatest Hokage to ever live! Believe it!" he exclaimed sporting a foxy grin and holding up a peace sign "Oh no, I'm totally gonna be late on the greatest day ever!"

Naruto spun on heel; _He just had to make it on time! _

To Naruto Kohona became nothing more than shadowy blurs splattered across his vision, none of Kohona's various sights mattered to him today however. On any normal day he may have stopped outside Ikarachu's Ramen Shop but today he needed to make it to the Ninja Academy, No Distractions!

"I made it" heaved Naruto, almost doubling over from exhaustion "Kohona's Hidden Leaf Academy, Naruto Uzumaki is here to begin his greatest journey!"

"Right then, today we have gathered some of the best potential Ninja around The Hidden Leaf" said Iruka "And believe that each of you have what it takes to become a Leaf Student"

At this point the entire group of potential trainees gaze turned either fierce, determined or both.

"There is two parts to the exam" Iruka went on "A Chakra Affinity Test and also a written test on Nin Theory, when your name is called please enter the Exam Room"

"Exam Group A" said a mechanical voice "Shikamaru, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, and Choji please enter exam room one"

The mentioned participants left the gathering in the middle of the field, their retreating backs was the last things that the others saw.

"Group B" continued the mechanical voice "Sasuke Uchiha, Jun Hujiri, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, Please enter Exam Room 2"

Taking a deep breath to compose himself Jun began the nerve-racking journey into the exam room. The Hallway which formed a sort of gateway to the room was mostly gloomy, almost the only light present in the room emanated from the oriental style torches that were periodically placed on the walls. Step by step Jun's heart rate increased almost as if his mind and body were attempting to force his leg's to run back the way he came but Jun wasn't a runner, and he definitely wasn't a quitter. He didn't want to dishonour Itachi's teachings by running away before he had even begun an attempt to enter the academy. Finally after what seemed months of walking Group Two had reached the end of the darkened hallway, it wasn't unlike the rest of the journey with the exception that a lone door awaited them, a birch wood door emblazoned with a lone number upon its surface '2'.

Sensing no danger from within Sasuke reached for the brass handle, he slowly but surely urged the handle downward. A creaking sound filled the young ones' ears. When they saw the room within, they gasped.

In dire contrast to the hallway behind it, this room was very well-lit carrying almost an ethereal presence to it, from the aide of the light they could now tell that the walls were made of an ancient, articulate stone. The only items in the room were four identical wooden desks, four identical wooden chairs, four exam papers and four pens. The Hidden Leaf Ninja Exam Room Number Two lived up to Jun's expectations. It was time to begin. An hour later Jun scribbled down his final answer, capped the pen and along with Sasuke, Sakura and the blonde boy who seemed to be named Naruto made their way from their examination room back to the surface world above.

When they finally gazed upon the training field once more everything had been totally re-arranged. One of the key differences was that Iruka sat at a table with four pieces of seemingly ordinary paper laying upon the surface.

"To find out your Chakra Affinity please take one piece of Paper when your name is called, Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke confidently strode towards the table and lifted the first piece of paper, instantly it burst into flames and became ashen.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Elemental Affinity: Fire" spoke Iruka "Naruto Uzumaki, please take the second piece"

When Naruto took his piece of paper a roaring wind sounded throughout the field, a noise that caused a blade of wind to split the paper clean in two.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Elemental Affinity: Wind"

"Sakura Haruno, yours is the third paper to be examined"

Sakura promenaded forward not sure if she even had a Chakra affinity but sure that she wouldn't know unless she tried. Upon picking up the paper she found however that she did have an affinity for the simple piece of paper became dust that floated skyward from the remnants of Naruto's unintentional wind storm.

"The final piece of paper and the final part of the exam for Group 2, Jun Hujiri please take your piece of paper".

Jun ambled forward, this was it, the time of reckoning was to come now. He clasped the paper firmly within two fingers, at first nothing out of the ordinary happened almost as if… lightning echoed around in Jun's mind, a small buzzing sound occupied the air, the final piece of paper crinkled in an unnatural way, Jun realized that he had a Chakra Affinity indeed and it was…

"Jun Hujiri, Elemental Affinity: Lightning. Please wait here while I go and tally your score from the written exam".

Once Iruka had left Sakura spoke to Jun and Sasuke in a condescending tone "I hope you two fail that test the way you treated me beforehand".

Jun chuckled "I wanna apologize for my actions earlier, I can be a bit rash however it's probably because my older brother Itachi taught me and Sasuke to be alert to all of our surroundings since we were a young age and until proven otherwise a stanger is an enemy".

"Thanks" smiled Sakura pleasantly "Apology accepted".

"You don't have to answer to her you know" snapped Sasuke "she's probably just another weakling".

'Geeze Sasuke" chuckled Jun "I'm just trying to be nice, I think you're just pissed that someone actually managed to sneak up on us but relax brother we weren't too focused on listening for the noises of footsteps with the excitement of entering the academy".

"I guess you're right" mumbled Sasuke then continuing in a normal voice he added "I apologize for my behaviour earlier, but know this; I will not allow you to sneak up on me or my brother _ever _again".

"Of course" smiled Sakura.

"SO" said Jun turning to Naruto "Where are you from?"

"Right here in Kohona, my mother and father died when I was a baby so I just have a small apartment that I live in by myself" said Naruto with an unsure smile.

"I'm sorry, I lost my parents when I was young as well" Jun bowed his head but he instead pulled it back up with a smile "No worries Naruto from now on you got me as a friend, and ol' Sasuke here as well"

"Thanks Jun that means a lot" Naruto smiled "Best Friends until the end, Believe it!"

Jun smiled back to his new friend and held up his own peace sign "Believe it!"

It was at this moment that Iruka had chosen to return with a stack of paper in hand he had a small smile on his face "It is time for your Examination Results"

Jun, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had all grown nervous now, it was crunch time.

"Sakura Haruno you scored an above average performance with a B Ranked performance, well done"

Sakura instantly broke out with an enormous grin "Wow, I can't believe I actually passed with a rank that high"

"Congratulations Sakura" said Jun and Naruto while Sasuke impatiently stared down Iruka.

"Now I don't know whether I should be immensely honoured to have the privilege of being your first instructor or seriously concerned that you scored a rank like this at such an early stage of your ninja careers" said Iruka looking contemplatively at Naruto, Jun and Sasuke "All three of you scored possibly the highest score of the entrance exam in history only below that of Kakashi Hatake and The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze"

All three boys' eyes widened, Sakura stared open – mouthed from Iruka to her new friends.

"Needless to say you far outclassed anyone in your own age group, Itachi did a fine job of training you even though he withheld on the chakra training" said Iruka "and Naruto you have a natural talent in you that I haven't seen possibly ever before".

Naruto brightened at Iruka's compliments and just by one look anyone could tell he didn't receive many compliments, if any at all.

"Sasuke Uchiha you scored 98% with an S Rank, Naruto Uzumaki you also scored 98% with a rank of S Class and Jun Hujiri your final score was 98% with an S Rank, relax we know you didn't cheat boys, Hidden Leaf Nin were hidden in the exam room to prevent such occurrences"

"Today was merely an exam day rather than an actual class you are free to leave for your homes or to explore Kohona's sights, I wish you a good day and I shall see all of you in class tomorrow, dismissed!"

Naruto led the way from the Training field a huge smile plastered on his face but admittedly both Sasuke and Jun weren't doing any better at hiding their happiness.

"Guess Itachi constantly knocking us down payed off" chuckled Sasuke.

"Guess it did just that and so much more" added Jun "So where should we go then?"

"I know the perfect place and we can get some Lunch there as well" Naruto chirped happily "Let's go you guys!"

Without another warning the young Trainee bolted off down the main street, Jun and Sasuke both bolted after him a second later which left Sakura to struggle behind them lousily attemoting to match the trios speed. Naruto guided them through various estates of housing, stalls selling things like flowers, ice creams, ninja gear, weapons and all sorts of bits and bobs any respective ninja would be seen with. At long last they reached their destination a small wooden shack located in the far corner of town looking up at one of Kohona's most treasured historical sites, The Hokage Monument. The shack was small yes but no mean shabby; in fact it looked like the finest wood had been used to craft it. Inscribed on a painted sign was a single word in a darkened black 'Itchiraku's'.

"Ah, Naruto" said Itchiraku "What brings you by today?"

"Hey there Itchiraku-san! Can you knock up some Ramen for me and my friends?"

"Of course Naruto" smiled the elderly Ramen chef "How many bowls will that be?"

"Six for me" said Naruto.

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly.

"Three for me" said Sasuke politely

"Six for me as well" said Jun.

Sakura's jaw fully dropped this time '_where do they put it all?' _when she saw Itchiraku looking expectantly at her she answered politely "Just one for me please"

"Alright, it'll be ready in a minute just take a seat"

While Itchiraku settled down to cook Naruto, Jun and Sasuke shared small talk on where they had grown up, what their life was like before today and that sort of thing, not wanting to interfere with the male bonding Sakura remained silent until Jun turned to her "So what about you Sakura what's your dream?"

"I'd like to be a Medic Nin one day" she supplied happily "that way even when I don't have missions I can still help out Kohona some way and I'd still be a part time Jonin going on missions what about you Jun?"

"I'd like to join the Leaf Assassin's crew, that way I can take on the most elite missions one day, that's all I can really hope to do" Jun pondered "which means even as a Jonin I wouldn't really be able to go on just ordinary missions once I become an Assassin but I'd honestly prefer it that way".

"That sounds like a difficult career path and I've only known you a day but judging by your exam scores today the Assassin's crew may ask you to join them rather than you trying to join" said Sakura.

"Thanks" said Jun.

"Here are your first bowls boys and your only bowl Miss Sakura"

"Thanks Itchiraku-san" they all replied.

"Today, on these bowls we should make a promise" Naruto claimed "For our future together as best friends!"

"I Sasuke Uchiha hereby promise to be the greatest Uchiha of all time and to one day to lead the ANBU Police Force!"

"I Naruto Uzumaki hereby swear that I will be the greatest Uzumaki of all time and one day ibecome Hokage!"

"I Jun Hujiri hereby swear to become the greatest Hujiri of all time and to one day become a great Legendary Assassin!"

"And I Sakura Haruno hereby swear to be the greatest Haruno in history and one day be a famous medic Nin!"

"Let's eat!" was the conjoined cry that sealed their promise and forged the bonds of friendship for an eternity.

Well that's it Chapter Two is done for Naruto: The Uchiha Duo is complete sorry to the fans of this fic for being so slow but as I said I've been really busy, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Bejikon Out.


End file.
